Myriad board games have been developed which emphasize, primarily, entertainment only or have a fantasy-like theme. However, persons of virtually all ages are also entertained and enjoy a game setting in which a person's knowledge of a particular subject is challenged and the game participants receive educational benefits from playing the game. There is, of course, the ever present desire for an entertainment aspect of a game in which a somewhat controlled element of chance or risk taking, otherwise referred to as gambling or betting, is present. Heretofore, there has been a lack of board games which combine educational benefits, the elements of chance, the elements of controlled risk taking or betting and wherein the subject matter of the game can be varied widely, all while providing superior entertainment value. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.